


Collar

by seeyourcolorsrun



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, handjob, monty has been alive for 104 slutty slutty years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyourcolorsrun/pseuds/seeyourcolorsrun
Summary: Monty gets a strange package from his boss on the doorstep, asking him to wear the contents to work. What happens next will not shock anyone who saw the Explicit rating.
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Kudos: 42





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> info about this au: they’re still the same ages it’s just monty is waylon’s assistant now. waylon works harder than monty at keeping the plant running and monty is just there for eye candy and small duties. enjoy!

“Yes, sir?”

Over his long life, Monty had grown used to that phrase. His pride had numbed to it, fueled instead by his end goals of wrapping the CEO around his finger and taking over whatever company he was currently at. It was a saying he paid no attention to until now. Today, it felt… fresh. Exhilarating. Especially since he was answering Mr. Smithers, the most powerful man in Springfield. And especially since he wore that pink collar Mr. Smithers had bought for him, a little tag proclaiming “Monty” jingling around.

“Fetch me my morning paper and coffee. And make it snappy.”

Monty bowed his head silently and left towards the executive break room next door. He got the pot started before grabbing the paper he brought with him. While waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, he wondered what Waylon was up to today. His boss had a penchant for long, drawn out games during the day, partly to complete some work and partly to keep Monty on edge. He had woken up to a package on his doorstep, with Smithers’ neat handwriting asking him to wear it to work. Monty barely slipped into the plant without anyone noticing. It didn’t help that today Mr. Smithers took his time walking to the office. Burns wasn’t a meek man, but he was a little embarrassed at the thought of someone seeing him with a cute pink collar at the office. It really did signify he was Mr. Smithers’ plaything.

The coffee beeped and Monty swiftly took the pot off the machine. He filled a cup and added one lump of sugar with plenty of cream- just the way Waylon liked it. Paper in arm, he strolled back into the office room. Smithers sat at his desk, absorbed in some meaningless paperwork he had to sign.

“Here you go sir.” Monty set the coffee and paper neatly next to him and stood, waiting for his next command. Even without the collar, he knew to be attentive to whatever need he had to satisfy next. Smithers took it slow, finishing his last signature before moving on to sip his coffee and read the paper.

“I need this paperwork mailed out to the NRC later today.” He continued reading his paper and pushed the finished pile towards Burns. “Write a check to our good friend Harold too. Of course mail that separate. Would like to stave off another ‘surprise’ inspection.” Burns reached down to pick it up, but his hand was quickly seized by Smithers. Their eyes met, a smirk growing on Waylon’s face.

“I said later. I still have some things for you to do.” Smithers purred, a finger hooking through the collar and pulling Monty down to eye level. “Do you like your gift?”

“Of course I do, sir.” Monty breathed.

“I worried it would be a little gaudy with the pink color and the diamonds on it, but turns out it perfectly fits a pampered little pet like you…” He leaned in close as if for a kiss, but pulled away last second. “I just remembered. I need your finished paperwork to add to this. I trust you forged the signatures correctly?”

“Already taken care of, Mr. Smithers.”

“Good. Grab it.”

Monty was released from Waylon’s grip, stumbling back a bit as he reoriented himself. One minute he was telling Monty not to worry, the next he was adding more work to his plate. Burns sighed lightly as he walked out of the room. How long was he planning on tormenting him?  
—  
As it turned out, Mr. Smithers was very good at playing the long game. Lunch rolled around with not even a sly glance, just an order to mail the morning’s paperwork after they ate. It was a miracle that he dropped it off without being seen, no matter how much he tried to hide the collar under his shirt, it still made that little jingling noise. He returned to some receipts that needed to be filed, with Mr. Smithers stopping him before he continued.

“Loosen your shirt a little. Surely that collar shoved in there isn’t comfortable.”

Monty nodded and unbuttoned the first button.

“More.”

He unbuttoned another one, his collarbone being exposed a little.

“Perfect. Hurry up with the filing, I have another job for you.” Smithers waved him off as he reabsorbed himself in the article he was reading. Monty chuckled to himself. Maybe he would finally get something today after all. He quickly put away the materials and returned to Waylon’s desk, leaning over so Smithers could see that he unbuttoned more of his shirt to expose his chest fully.

In his most saccharine voice, he asked, “What other duties do you have for me, sir?”

Smithers looked up from his article, another grin creeping across his face.

“Climb onto my desk.”

Monty hopped up onto the desk with some difficulty, huffing from the effort. He did his best to seductively crawl closer to Mr. Smithers, though he realized he probably looked more like a sickly cat. He sat in front of Smithers, waiting for his next command.

“Undress for me.”

Monty shucked his jacket and began to undo the rest of his shirt, showing off his torso. He took his time pulling his shirt off the shoulders, giving his best sultry looks. It fell to the floor while he unbuckled his belt. Tugging his pants down one torturous inch after another, freeing his half hard erection constrained in the black lacy panties he had planned for today. Smithers chuckled a little, presumably from Monty being so well prepared for their encounter. Burns sat back in his mostly naked glory, save for his underwear and socks. Waylon reached into a drawer and rummaged for something, pulling out a matching pink leash for the collar. He clipped it on, yanking it a little to ensure a snug fit. Monty gasped from the movement, not expecting how good it felt.

“Such a good pet.. It seems you know a few tricks.” Smithers purred, pulling their faces close. A large hand trailed down against his withered cheek, cupping his chin to hold him. “Let’s see how many you know.”

“Lay down.”

Monty complied, laying with his back against the desk. A hand trailed over his lithe frame, touching lightly to leave goosebumps in their wake. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, he didn’t want Smithers to know he was completely putty yet. The pressure around his throat grew as Waylon pulled the leash back, lifting Monty’s head up to meet his gaze.

“Maybe I should take you for a walk like this. Let the whole plant see how much of a slut you are for me.” he murmured. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Monty whined in response. The idea of him being paraded around like a bitch that won best in show was intoxicating, to say the least. As embarrassing as it would be, he couldn’t deny how hot it was to let everyone know he was Mr. Smithers’ plaything. Waylon’s hand cupped his half erect cock, groping it through the thin panties.

“How cute, you’re getting hard from imagining me walking you around like this? Maybe I should fuck you in front of them too, really prove how devoted you are.” Smithers growled and kissed his neck. Monty let out a small groan in response. Warm breath graced his ear as Smithers began to whisper. “And you could tell them all the dirty things you tell me on a regular basis. How you’re a slut, you only want my cock, you want to be fucked senseless…” The hand gripping his cock slid down the panties- only enough to reveal his shaft- as he teasingly stroked Burns. The pressure on the leash slackened and Monty’s head fell back with a small thud. Smithers kept kissing his neck, and Monty found it hard to keep back the moans spilling from his mouth. Another hand began to tease his ass, pulling aside the panties to circle his anus.

It was all too much. Hands deftly teasing him, a hot mouth sucking on his sensitive neck. Burns knew he had to push back, he couldn’t simply give himself over this easily, but it felt so good to let Smithers tease him like this. A frail hand reached down to palm at the tent forming in Smithers’ pants. He felt the motion against his neck stop for a small gasp before resuming at an even more fervent pace. The hand tormenting Monty’s ass stopped for a moment, pulling open a drawer to rummage for a bottle of lube. Satisfied he had found it, the drawer slammed shut and the lid was popped. As Waylon slicked his fingers, Monty took the opportunity to catch his breath a little. His cock was leaking precum from all the attention Smithers had given him. He noticed there was a dark spot on Waylon’s pants where Burns’ hand used to be- a small victory for himself. Smithers caught his eye when he finished, smiling softly as their gazes met. 

“If you ever need me to tone it down or stop-“

“Oh shove it, Waylon. I wouldn’t have put this on if I didn’t want the rough treatment.” A crooked smile broke out on his face as he lifted his legs and spread his ass. “Fuck me hard, sir.”

“With pleasure.”

His panties were pulled aside once more for a slick finger to press into his asshole, sliding in ever so slowly. Monty bit his lip again and looked off to the side, choking back another moan. He took his time, torturously sliding the single finger in and out, getting close to teasing his prostate but not quite, leaving Monty with a dull throb that demanded more. The leash was pulled tighter, Smithers intently studying every emotion on his face. A second finger slipped in as Waylon closed the gap between their faces. He kissed Monty hard as the fingers worked faster, this time hitting the spots he had so deftly avoided. Monty bit Smithers’ lip hard when the fingers began massaging his prostate. He let go to release a breathy moan, eyes rolling back from the pleasure of it all. Waylon tongued his mouth again, scissoring his fingers to stretch him well. Burns felt he could cum just from this, the coil in his gut winding tighter and tighter, until Mr. Smithers pulled away from him completely.

He looked up to see Smithers unbuckling his belt and finally releasing his erection from the confines of his trousers. It glistened in the light, the head completely smeared with pre and throbbing from the lack of attention. God, how he wanted nothing more than to kneel before Smithers and taste his dick. He watched mesmerized as Waylon poured more of the lube into his hands, stroking himself a few times before rubbing his slick cock against Monty’s twitching anus.

“Beg for it.” he growled, pulling the leash tight again.

Monty swallowed. “P-Please, sir.”

“You can do better than that.”

“Please.. Fuck me sir, use me until you’re pleased.” he whined.

“More.”

“I’m a slut who craves your cock and I want to be fucked until I can’t think anymore! I want you to fill me up and make me your little bitch!”

Smithers finally pushed his cock inside Monty, who groaned in relief. The feeling of fullness he had been craving all damn day had finally arrived. He wrapped a hand around his cock, only to find it pulled off and both hands pinned above his head.

“You’ll cum from my cock alone, understand?” Smithers hissed, slowly thrusting into him. Monty nodded frantically. The build up was absolutely intolerable. He needed more and desperately tried to thrust himself back on Smithers’ cock, which was met with a harsh yank on his leash. Monty stilled and grumbled about Waylon being no fun as he dragged his torturous pace on.

“How are you supposed to fuck me until I can’t think at this damn pace?” Burns complained.

“You really have no patience do you?” Smithers huffed.

“Not when I’ve waited all day only to get a mediocre fuck.”

His jab worked as intended, Waylon furrowing his brows and gritting his teeth in response. There was no warning given, simply a harsh change in the pace as Smithers fucked Burns into the desk. His cock bounced all over, the panties containing nothing at this point. Monty felt free to let as many noises free as he desired, reduced now to simple words and moans. Now this was worth the long wait. Smithers pulled his leash for another harsh kiss in a futile bid to shut him up for a bit. He felt himself getting closer and closer as Smithers rammed his prostate with every thrust. Drool seeped from the side of his mouth as he lost himself in the pleasure. All he could think about was Smithers’ cock and how nice it would be to get fucked like this in front of the plant. To let everyone know he fully belonged to Mr. Smithers, that all he was good for is being his cocksucking bitch. And as his eyes rolled back he could see their disgusted faces, horrified as Monty moaned and begged and pleaded to be used, but maybe some of them would want to join, would want to use him like the wild orgies from his youth, and Mr. Smithers would watch with glee as his favorite assistant became the plant whore.

It was too much. The feeling in his gut tightened before it all came to a head, stripes of cum painting his naked body. Waylon wasn’t far behind either, pulling on his leash and letting out a shout as he buried himself deep in Burns and came. They sat there for a bit, recomposing themselves and panting heavily. Smithers pulled out with a lewd pop, practically collapsing back into his chair. Monty sat there, feeling the cum leak out of him and pool onto the desk. He’d have to clean it later, that’s for sure. Two strong arms wrapped around him to hold his tired body up and pull him into the chair.

“Now how’s that for a mediocre fuck?” Mr. Smithers laughed, still very out of breath from his thrusts.

“Mhh… You made me your bitch alright, sir..”

Smithers pulled his head close, kissing the top of his forehead.

“You did very good today, Monty.” he fingered the little tag on Burns’ collar. “I hope you wear this again. You were an excellent pet.”

Monty nodded lazily as his eyes drooped. Waylon was so soft and warm against his tired body… It wouldn’t hurt to doze for a bit.

“I love you, sir.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cracked and posted this in the hopes that more people would be inspired to write slutty old man fics. i doubt it but a man can dream.


End file.
